Funds are requested for alteration and renovation of the animal care facilities of the School of Medicine, Mount Sinai Medical Center, New York, New York. In this application, plans for immediate renovations of two facilities which are located in Annenberg and Atran buildings are described. Included, as well, are plans for future renovations of a third facility located in the Basic Sciences building. The Center for Laboratory Animal Sciences (CLAS) supports a multi-million research program annually. It is responsible for purchasing and care of all laboratory animals of the School of Medicine according to applicable rules and regulations. The Center monitors research projects for humane treatment of animals and appropriateness of procedures involving animals. Major projects which the Center is now developing include: 1. Constructing new, and renovating existing facilities for animal care, and equipping them appropriately. 2. Computerizing financial records and operations. 3. Developing a comprehensive program for monitoring animal health, including surveillance programs, and in depth investigations of outbreaks of clinical disease. 4. Training programs for the animal care staff, principal investigators and their technicians.